Electrical spring clamps in which an electrical conductor is clamped through a spring are known in the art.
For example U.S. Pat. No. 2,988,726 illustrates a spring that is enveloped by a can and supported by an adjustable bolt. The electrical conductors that are to be contacted are inserted between a bent section of the spring and the outer wall of the can and clamped through the spring pressure thus reinforced.